


A second chance

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Request Meme, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu's late for a birthday party where he will meet someone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by sweetlolixo, the prompt was: Things you said when you thought I was asleep.

"Shiroyama Yuu if you don't find a solution for your hair within the next five minutes, you're screwed."

But he already was. Yuu would have left his apartment ten minutes ago if his hair hadn't decided otherwise and make him see hell in his bathroom. But he hadn't enough time now to fix them so even though the idea wasn't pleasing him, he pulled them up in a loose bun, then hurried to take his keys and the birthday gift for his friend and left his apartment, his face becoming paler when he noticed the time on his watch.

"I'm a dead man."

~

"You're late." If a simple glance could kill, Yuu would be dead right now in his friend's corridor.

"Uh... I-I can explain!" The raven said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm waiting."

"Well.. Blame them, not me," He pointed at his messy hair. "Anyway, here for you and happy birthday Taka!"

"Yuu, how many times have I said I wanted nothing? Well except for this brand-new pair of shoes that would cost you a limb~"

"Tell yourself it's my way to apologise for being late."

"Oh but you're not the last guest!" Yuu saw the sparks in Takanori's eyes, and Yuu didn't like them. He knew his friend too well to know he had prepared something, something he couldn't tell if he was going to enjoy or not.

"Who?" The raven-haired dared asking.

"I think you know him pretty well."

~

Their break-up had been painful and violent for the both of them. Lot of tears had been shed that day, lots of awful things had been said but deep down none of them really meant them and they'd been too proud to admit they'd been wrong to react like that on that day.

Yuu hadn't seen him during this period, hadn't talked to him nor hear about him during these two years. But here they were, in the same room again with only few people between them, and Yuu felt a slight ache in his heart when he saw his smile. Kouyou was still so elegant, he was still wearing his glasses which Yuu had always loved when he was wearing them, the raven couldn't take his eyes off Kouyou's veins on his forearms and it surprised him to think he missed being held by them. Yuu emptied his glass in one gulp at this thought. It wasn't the time to remember the past and all the wonderful times they had together, nor the feelings he'd thought were dead.

It just took a few minutes for Kouyou to notice Yuu was there too, a few minutes to wave to him with a smile, and it only took few seconds for Yuu to ignore him.

~

"Hello Yuu."

"Hi." This was awkward for Yuu. Kouyou was just beside him, leaned against the table, and he could feel his eyes pierce him. Yuu didn't like this situation, at all. It was too awkward for him, so he preferred looking at the bottles of alcohol in front of him and tried to ignore the frantic beats of his heart.

"No one told me you'd come."

"No one told me about you too," Yuu answered after a few moment, and then there was a heavy silence between them once again. Yuu stayed focused on the bottles in a way to not think about his shaking hands and his heart which was giving him the impression it was about to burst out of his chest, and he almost freaked out when Kouyou moved closer to him.

"It's been two years, right? I've missed you, I mean... talking to you and seeing you..." Kouyou said nervously which made Yuu be on guard.

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking... maybe we could start all over again? I know I've hurt you, deeply, so let me make up for it."

"All right." Yuu didn't know why he was agreeing so fast, but it couldn't hurt him right?

~

Yuu drank glasses after glasses.

He wasn't sure what he should do. Give Kouyou a chance and hope they could build their relationship again or should he move on and forget everything? He'd agreed, but was so scared it hadn't been the right thing to do. What if he would end up being hurt again? What if they were going to have the same big fight? What if next time would be the last? It had been painful enough to lose him two years ago, Yuu didn't know what he should do, had to do if he was going to leave him again.

"Hey that's mine!" He managed to say when someone took away the umpteenth glass he was about to drink.

"And I think you've drank enough for tonight." Kouyou said while holding him against his chest as he noticed Yuu had some difficulties to stand on his own feet. It was making him feel good to hold him again in his arms and he couldn't help running his fingers through his black hair, undoing the bun at the same time. "And I know you drink a lot when you're worried. What's on your mind?"

"None of your business."

"Yuu–"

"Huuuuuuug!"

With a small laugh Kouyou held him tightly against his chest and dared to put a few kisses in his hair. He'd missed the raven-haired so much, and now he wasn't going to ruin this chance. Kouyou was going to make up for all the lost time and they'd be happy again. But for now, he had to take care of a drunk Yuu and prevent him from drinking more.

~

"Look at all these drunkards sleeping on the couch," Takanori said, leaning on the armchair. "I guess the party is over now."

"It was fun Taka don't worry." Kouyou told him muffling a yawn.

"Yeah it was. Are you driving him home or are you staying here too?" He asked while looking at Yuu who was asleep on Kouyou's lap.

"I'm not sure I'm able to drive now, I'll stay if it doesn't bother you."

"You all would already be on the doormat if it was the case! The guest room is free, but please leave the sheets clean." He winked at the other man before going to his own bedroom.

In the guest room, Kouyou laid Yuu down on the bed making sure he wasn't waking up and then sat on the edge of the mattress, looking lovingly at the sleeping raven-haired. Yuu hadn't left Kouyou's side a single time after he had forbid him to drink more, and had always asked for Kouyou's arms or his kisses on his cheeks and hair. He had been so cuddly, thanks to the alcohol, that Kouyou wished he would still ask for his tenderness the next morning.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," He whispered while gently caressing Yuu's cheek. "And I was so happy when I saw you tonight, so happy to see you hadn't changed, that you were still the same man I'd fallen in love with. But then you ignored me and I thought you still had to be mad at me and so so hurt." Kouyou took a short break trying to hold back the tears that were in his eyes, because yes Kouyou was truly regretting what he'd done two years ago that had led to their break-up. He had lost the most wonderful person in his life and he didn't know if Yuu was going to be his again.

"But you know, there wasn't a single day where I couldn't stop thinking about you. You always were, are on my mind, and you have all the rights in the world to hate me. And I still love you Yuu, and you have no idea how it kills me inside being away from you, imagining you with another man who would make you smile and happy. I wish to be this man again. I loved you from the start and I will love you until the end of my life." Kouyou then kissed the corner of his mouth and sighed in the crook of his neck, caressing tenderly Yuu's back.

Kouyou's heart almost missed a beat when he heard Yuu's voice after some long minutes.

"Say that again."

"You... You weren't asleep?!"

"I never was. Say that again," The raven-haired ordered as he was sitting on the bed and squeezed Kouyou's shirt between his fingers. "Tell me I'm not dreaming, tell me I don't have to worry anymore, tell me you still love me like the first day, tell me... tell me..."

"Hush, I love you sweetie. For now and forever."

They spent the rest of the night talking and kissing, making promises of a better and happier future, apologizing for what they've been through because of their lack of trust in their loved one. Yuu didn't need to worry anymore, he was going to be fine and so was Kouyou.


End file.
